Winter Daze
by Grojbandlover101
Summary: Grunkle Stan has been bombing the employees with work, so they decide to get some help. What happens when they don't realize is this blessing, might be a curse. I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS!
1. The Summoning

Dipper's POV

"Dipper this isn't a good idea dude." My friend Soos said. I know it's a bad idea to summon some sorceresses but Grunkle Stan has been bombing us with tasks. Besides it would be fun to mess with people. "Let's just do this." I say as we sit down in the middle of the of the forest. "(insert awesome chant here)" We all chant after sitting down and holding hands. Nothing happens. We wait there for what, like 10 minutes and nothing happens. "Dipper, are you sure you said it right?" Mabel says. I look over at her and she looks so sad. "I... I don't know." I mumble is disbelief. The book has never been wrong, has it? We all just stand up and leave. _Well this is just a good day to start out December._ I think.

Jackie's POV

_Buzz,Buzz,Buzz. _My phone rings. "Hello?" I say as I get up from plowing the fields at the Texas house I had been causing bad things for. "It's Time." A crackly,old,hoarse voice says. To be exact, it's my teacher. Her name is Ms. Woodworth and despite the voice, she is really pretty. I make a copy of myself to do the work, because I had been posing as a farmhand. I puff up in a cloud of light blue smoke, hoping no one saw me. I appear in a dark and dingy room with my bags. Ms. Woodworth appears out of the darkness. "Your mission is",she start's hacking and clears her throat and her sweet southern accent comes back," As I was saying, your mission is to go to Gravity Falls, Oregon. You will be going with, regrettably, Alex and Claire." I jump up and down, on the inside. Alex and Claire are my best friends and I would be sad if we didn't get to go on our first mission together. _This is an awesome way to start out December,_ I think. And like that, I'm already on my way.


	2. Getting There

Alex's POV

After I flash to the clearing I realize that I'm the first one there. Its already been 2 minutes and I'm SOOOO bored. How long does it take to flash here anyways. I see a puff of light blue smoke and immediately start coughing. I look to see Jackie in her farmer hand outfit. I laugh a bit, since it's the middle of winter and it just started snowing. She glares at me and realizes how much more prepared I am than her. And it's not like she can change, because every 10 seconds something rustles. Suddenly a huge blue and green portal pops up and Claire pops out. She is deathly pale from living, literally, in the past. After she gets here I say the question that everyone is asking. "Where are the people?" I look at Jackie and she looks like she getting ready to rant, and I admittedly regret my decision. "I mean the least they could do is show up. we are freezing here and the lea-" she gets cut off short. She just randomly faints. I realize that in the mist of that, she had stopped producing heat to keep her warm. Claire looks like she gonna panic. I try to calm her down, and tell her that if anyone else faints, the other one goes get help. We sit there for a while, checking our surroundings, and I look over at Jackie and gasp. Her usually tan skin was deathly pale, and her red lips were almost pure white. I look at Claire and she seems tan compared to Jackie. _Uh oh, _I think,_ Claire can't stand to see other people like this. She's gonna-_ My thoughts are cut off by a thud on the snowy ground. Great now I'm gonna have to get help, and I'm close to fainting too. I run out, hoping I'll bump into someone.

Dipper's POV

Wendy, Soos, and I are walking back to the site that we tried summoning he sorceresses. The only reason was that the cats Mabel found earlier hated me, and Soos had this really weird conspiracy theory. So that's why we're walking back. Wendy's only there because: 1: Mabel didn't want to, and 2: I think she felt bad for me. Suddenly, we here rustling noises and a girl my age, 13, pops out. She has jet-black hair with red highlights and dark blue eyes. She sees us and her eyes light up. She starts talking really fast about something. She tugs on Sooses jacket, her eyes pleading for us to follow her. I guess she has an iron grip because she starts pulling Soos. She lets go and runs off, so we follow her. A minute or 2 later, we're actually at the clearing we summoned the sorceresses. I look down at a bump in the snow and see a scarlet stain on the snow. _Blood._ I see another lump and realize that one's a person. The girl is wearing a faded, pink, frilly dress. Soos proceeds to pick her up and checks her pulse. "Whew! She alive dudes." The dark blue eyed girl goes to the lump that I first saw and sees the blood. She gets down on her hands and knees and starts digging frantically. At first I see nothing, then I see the slow fall and rise of a chest. Then I realize _she was digging up a person._ Soon she pulls up a girl wearing clothes way to inappropriate for the Winter. I pick her up and check her pulse. Silence. I then hear a faint _thump._ I look at the back of her head to see a huge gash. I proceed to put her down, and pull out bandages from my book bag. I bandage the girls head and we start walking back to the Mystery Shack.


End file.
